Question: If $x \dagger y = (8-x)(y)$ and $x \otimes y = x(y-6)$, find $(-4 \otimes 4) \dagger 1$.
Explanation: First, find $-4 \otimes 4$ $ -4 \otimes 4 = -4(4-6)$ $ \hphantom{-4 \otimes 4} = 8$ Now, find $8 \dagger 1$ $ 8 \dagger 1 = (8-8)(1)$ $ \hphantom{8 \dagger 1} = 0$.